Transformers: This Is Unexpected
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Blackwolf's been noticing a change in Nitalia's mood, especially when Jack Darby's around, what will he discover when he follows her after she leaves to find the human man?


**Sorry I've been away guys, been very busy with school, have a math test coming up and had to double my studying. So this is a short story I made to hold you guys over, so hope you enjoy, may shock you guys but I thought it was necessary for my next story which I'll talk about after this, hope you enjoy! Disclaimer, I own nothing except for Blackwolf and Nitalia.**

It was a cool day in Nevada, but the weather was getting warmer as the months went by. The family of Autobots was at peace for now, for the Decepticons had been quiet for a long time now, and MECH was nearly destroyed. Blackwolf was still recovering after he learned his best friend, Drift was alive...and he had to kill him.

But he always had his beloved Arcee to support him every step of the way, along with his caring family, and his young daughter, Nitalia. He was slowly moving past it and it all seemed to return to normal. Until he started to notice his daughter acting differently.

He first noticed when she asked to cut time away from her training, which took major convincing for him to approve. Then she was always out somewhere, without telling them she even left, and whenever Jack went with her somewhere, they were gone for several hours. He tried to ask her, but she would avoid the question. It began to frustrate her and he decided one day when she was coming back from a day out that she wasn't dodging him anymore.

The yellow and black motorcycle drove into the base, and sure enough there he was, standing with his broad arms crossed. She transformed and looked cautiously at him, knowing something was up. "Uhhh, hey dad." she shakily greeted him, but he didn't return the greet.

"Nitalia what's been up with you lately?" he asked her, his arms still crossed. Her optics widened at the question.

"Why do you ask?" she asked slowly, but his expression never changed. His yellow optics locked with her own yellow optics. She hesitated before continuing.

"Because you've not been acting like yourself lately, you haven't even been at training in the last two weeks, and I want answers, what have you been doing?" he pushed further, but she was still not going to answer.

"Dad, I've just been enjoying drives through Nevada, is that suddenly a human crime?" she pressed, but he only heavily sighed, for he was too frustrated to have her lying.

"Nitalia...I don't like it when you lie to me, know I want the TRUTH, what have you been doing lately that you can't tell us about?" he asked again, but she stayed quiet. She didn't speak for what felt like several minutes, and he once again heavily sighed in frustration.

"Just go." he ordered her, and a moment later, she was gone. But he tracked her movements, she had followed Jack to where he had went when she entered the base. This time he would have to find out the hard way.

He waited for her to stop, once her icon finally came to a halt, he instantly walked in the same direction she had just left in less than ten minutes ago. As he walked, he wondered what she and Jack were doing, what they had developed together over the months. He began to grow worried about the possibilities, he reached the door they were behind, lifted the hatch, and pushed the door open, but what he saw, he could never be prepared for.

Nitalia had her metallic lips pressed firmly against Jack's smaller and soft yet firm lips. Their embrace was deep, until Nitalia opened her optics and saw him standing ther, with his optics wider than she ever thought they could be.

She gasped and instantly broke their embrace, "Dad...dad it's not what it looks like!" she stuttered, lost for words. Jack was no better, for he couldn't find any words that would help them at all. They thought he'd be furious, yet he only stood there.

"Dad?" she stepped closed, but seconds later, his mind went blank and he fell forward. She gasped and tried to get him up, he regained himself and stood on his knee.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked him slowly.

"Yeah, just had the weirdest dream ever..." her optics narrowed, "I dreamed that you and Jack were just...kissing in front of me, but that's crazy right?" he asked, but then saw the looks on their faces.

"Right?" he attempted, but soon realized it was no dream and his optics once again exploded. Nitalia hadn't wanted any of this to happen, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the truth was discovered, especially by her own father. Jack felt bad now, for he knew that a lot of human dads were over protective of their daughters dating and guys they were seeing, but Blackwolf was no different in this matter, for he knew how far Blackwolf would go to defend her, and he had just caught them making out!

"But...HOW?!" he stammered, still lost for words, trying to get his helm around their situation. They both couldn't help but shrug at the question.

"Dad, Jack helped me feel better when I failed at training, he's been a true friend to me, and has supported me when you and mom couldn't." she looked down and smiled at her human lover. But this didn't answer his question.

"But...okay, Jack, you're one of the most trusted members of my family, and one of the bravest, but Nitalia, you and him are to completely different species, how can this work?" she shrugged, he continued to try and understand this whole thing. But she however was only showing determination.

"Dad, I know this is strange, maybe not at all what you envisioned for me-"

"You got that fragging right!" he interrupted her, she was slightly annoyed by this, but still continued to talk.

"But I love him, and there's nothing you can say to get between us." she looked down and smiled at him, and he in return smiled. Blackwolf noticed this...and actually grinned, for this reminded him of himself and Arcee. He knew his daughter would find someone for her one day, but he just didn't expect or want it to be so soon, for he knew it meant she was growing up. But he saw the determination in her optics, and his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I'll allow it, just don't let this become a distraction in the future young femme." he warned her, and she nodded frantically in response.

"Thank you so much Blackwolf, you won't regret it." Jack grinned, looking to the femme, but now Blackwolf's expression turned serious.

"Make sure I don't, for you're holding a relationship with MY daughter may I remind you, and if you were to hurt her...I may have to break rule one of Team Prime, never harm a human." Jack gulped, but Nitalia gave him a reassuring look to help him.

"Just one question...how are we gonna explain this to Arcee?" he asked them, and now it was their turn for their eyes and optics to explode, Blackwolf was one thing, but Jack knew Arcee too well to know how angry she could get.

"Oh boy...it may be better if we hide behind Optimus." Jack spoke with worry in his tone. But Blackwolf lightly smiled at his idea.

"Arcee cares too much about you to ever hurt you Jack, don't worry about that...but I have one more question." he finished.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"How are we going to tell June?" he asked. Jack's eyes felt as if they were going to fall out.

"Scrap..." he winced.

 **So how was that, shocking? Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me in the reviews! Sorry it was so short, but it wasn't meant to be long, just to hold you guys over until my next big project is complete. Now the next story is gonna be longer than usual, HOPEFULLY. I know my stories are short, I need to make them so much longer, more effort, I hope it blows up with views, if it doesn't, oh well, I know I'm still technically a new author and have so much time to improve. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, see you guys next time!**


End file.
